Renu Mika
Renu Mika is a 16 year old and is a derivative of Hatsune Miku. Also known as a mascot/representive of Fanloid01. Her name in Japanese is'' ''レーヌ美香 but the meaning is unknown or unidentified. She also has a genderswap, Renu Mikai. Design Although her hair style is different from Miku, she has pig tails on the bottom of her hair. There are many similarities with Mika and Miku. Such as that she and Miku have kind of the same clothes. Mika and Miku were heard to be opposite twins for a very strange reason. Mika has many designs for example she has Kaiko's old design but doesn't have a scarf. Her common design is with a undershirt showing like Rin Kagamine with a belt, shorts, and boots like Miku Hatsune. She also wears a tie. Sometimes her hair has two clips like Rin on her bangs. Her chara item is a blue leek. Personality She's pretty much shy but usually energetic. All though, she herself has a crush on someone which is Sasane An. When Mika is sad, usually she will cry a lot for five minutes. Mika is also classifed being violent because she likes kicking and puncing people she hates.She wants everything! Sometimes she'll be very funny and cracks up a lot. Mostly she likes drawing when there is no more singing class. She's been noticing things about Sasane. Voice configuration Mika's voice is a Miku one pitch up. Also known as a pitch higher than Miku's voice. Biography Renu Mika now HATES Sasane An just because of ONE question he asked. She usually looks at Sasane, but she would to her friends Patel Karina and Serina that she would be very violent on him and kick him everywhere! Well, now we know Mika ''HATES ''she... she... she ''KICKED SASANE IN THE FACE ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!''All though....now they hate each other.... so yeah, the end of the crush......Mika told Sasane that he was a "baka". For some strange reason, Sasane told Mika "You are awesome!" But they still hate eachother. Mika gives him the "evil eye" which makes him madder than ever before. He even told her to stop with the face but she ignores him. Mika hates Sasane so much she calls or notifys him as her ex-crush. Together Renu Mikai on her side beats Sasane up really badly! So they both hate Sasane and are both determined to kill him! Songs These songs were originally sung by Hatsune Miku (not really...) Relationships *Renu Mikao- Little sister *Renu Mikai- Genderswap/brother *Hatsune Miku - oppisite twin sister *Midori Hatsune - maybe considered younger sister???? *Sasane An- crush, frienmies? ex- crush *Sarika An- Friend *Patel Karina and Serina- Best Friends aka BFF *Oceana Jenifer- Best Friend aka BFF *Renu Mikaya- friendly foe Appearences Mika, Sasane, Karina, Serina, Jenifer are in the a comic called The Four United Friends.They are used in a real life appearence. Pretty much coming soon to Fanloid! They are found on http://fourunitedfriends.wikia.com/wiki/Fourunitedfriends_Wiki Gallery Fanloid01_Hatsune_Miku_01.png Fanloid01 Renu Mika Append.png|Renu Mika Append Fanloid01 Dance.png|Mika and Sasane dance Fanloid01 Mika Box Art.jpg|Mika Box Art Fanloid01 Headphones_Base_.png Fanloid01 Four Friends.jpg|Four United Friends Fanloid01 KAREOKE!.jpg|Terrible Karaoke original base by DinoKBases Fanloid01 Baka.jpg|Triple Baka Fanloid01 Love is War.jpg|Love is War Fanloid01 World is Mine.jpeg|World is Mine Category:Vocaloid Females Category:Characters by Fanloid01 Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Vocaloid Derivatives Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Human Vocaloids